


高速电梯

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, Vore
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: M8里的血管电梯梗





	高速电梯

如果还能有第二个游客来到这非人世的丑恶战场，这“特洛伊城所在的原野”*，仰起脖子就会看到这向树冠输送着血液的血管状的东西脉动着，到了中途突然收束变细，变成一个人扭动挣扎的模样。那血管壁像第二层皮肤，紧紧地裹住了它的猎物，像用吸管强行吸上了一枚小橄榄，这一切被放大数倍后是如此诡异又难受。 

被颗粒状的肉壁吸舔脸和脖子的时候Nero只是觉得恶心。当它们一点一点向内增生，将Nero紧紧地包裹住，不容拒绝地从Nero衣服的缝隙中钻进来，伸出粘腻的触手紧贴住他的皮肤，Nero后知后觉地意识到这可能不是电梯。

几分钟前，他钻进那些输送血液的血管，还没来得及想自己的白衣服这趟回去要洗上多久，就被里面那些东西裹得严严实实，蠕动着一点一点将他向上送去。让人松一口气的是，这血管一样的东西里面流淌的不是液体，是凝胶状的物质，温热粘腻，让他觉得自己正在章鱼的吸盘间被传递。Nero皱着眉忍耐这种诡异的触感，只要目的地对，不走寻常路也没什么的。

但现在，当感觉到那些触手探进自己的裤子，吸盘状的末端吸紧自己的阴茎——它是被整个儿吞进去了吗？他被这个事实震慑得一抖——而另一根触手像只蜗牛似地滑过会阴，浅浅地抵着肛口转着圈磨蹭——Nero的整个世界观都被砸碎了：怎么能有这样的东西？怎么能对他做出这样的事？

Nero去握自己的剑，粘腻的液体将他整个人都浸透了，剑柄也滑得根本抓不住，面前的肉壁更是有着惊人的柔韧度，任他踢打也挣不开，紧得像是液状空气，让他退无可退。

现在几根触手绕过腿缝，掰开Nero的臀瓣。是他的裤子被褪下来了，还是被撕了个洞？Nero几乎要丧失正常的感受力了，那些粘腻的凝胶状物质蠕动着把他向上送，长出的触手像海葵的触须，正在将他整个人从脖子到乳尖再到大腿含紧舔透。

与对外界彻底模糊的感知力相反，现在Nero的身体敏感得能察觉到自己是怎样硬得快要爆炸，黏滑的液体淌出来，又被触手舔掉，而胸前的触手是怎样捏痛他的乳头，又把它们揪起来细细舔上一遍，最后揉开小小的乳孔，细小的触须探进乳孔里，那实在是太过了。Nero几乎是惊恐地用身体发现它们还带着小颗粒状的吸盘。像把坏掉的按摩仪器塞进你乳头里。操，操。

它们开始震动的时候，Nero闷哼一声，尖叫被触手堵回了嘴巴。

他有其他需要尖叫的时候。先是手指般细，一抽一进间，他臀缝间那个紧闭入口的褶皱逐渐被完全撑开，最后女性手腕般粗的触手一点点将他塞满。Nero感觉到肠道末端钝痛起来。它完完全全地填进去，又快速抽出来，Nero嘴里含着肉块，含糊不清地喘着气，他的屁股现在像被热刀捅进去的奶酪，抽出来后还一张一合地记忆着那个形状，黏液顺着大腿根痒痒地淌下来。

他胸前的东西还在无休止地震动。那是可怕而彻底的侵犯，就连自己的乳孔也被做成了一个欲望的承受点，被恶心的怪物使用……Nero没力气去想了。他热得像是刚从火焰里被捞出来，眼前发昏，绷紧脊背，颤抖着大腿，再次接受了全根的插入。那根钻进他后穴的触手狠狠地向上顶撞年轻恶魔猎人的身体，精准地蹭过甜蜜的腺体，以一种可怕的力道将他的灵魂都快要撞出体外。而这斯巴达后裔甚至不能挺直腰杆去缓解一下腰间的酸麻，蠕动的肉块将他整个人紧密地含着，那根粗长的插在他体内的触手就是他和这个密闭地狱唯一的支点。

Nero不知道过了多久，或许半小时，也可能只有五分钟，他耳朵里只能听见血液的奔涌声，眼前看见的永远都是血的颜色，感受到的是无尽头的屈辱和隐秘快感。他没有哭，如果这是命运必须的考验，那他就一定会克服。

终于，一个深顶后，他嘴里的触手被拿开了。他应该快到了这漫长电梯的终点，血管剧烈收缩起来，Nero的哽咽卡在喉咙口，不上不下地坠着，从未感受过的快感让他太阳穴涨得快要发疼，脊椎几近麻木。那些黏胶般的物质疯狂地拥着他挤压，连带着埋在他体内的肉块也钻进钻出，强行撑开高潮中抽搐的环状肌肉，紧紧地抵着敏感点磨蹭，射出高热的液体将他灌满。

一阵失重感，他从这根可怕的血管里被吐出，浑似一只落水的小狗终于扑腾上岸，衣衫不整，眼角发红，像是在战斗中途被好好地操了一顿似的——事实也的确如此。

Nero勉强在衣服上蹭了蹭满手的黏液，握紧自己的刀——他的白衣服果然已经毁了，但好在还完整，那些触手甚至体贴地帮他提好了裤子。

他站起身，刚准备走出一步，就在可怕的腿软里僵在了原地。那些该死的触手没有完全放过他。Nero皱着眉头按住自己的小腹，那里紧实的肌肉下可以摁到微硬的东西还在蠕动。他感觉到一种可怕的荒唐。

他已经爽到麻木的肉穴还是被塞满的，他被射满后那些液体在他体内凝固成凝胶一般的物质，深深地捅在他屁股里，彻底高潮后已经咬不紧的穴口被迫地吐出一截，像截尾巴一样夹在臀瓣中间，将湿透的内裤顶得突出一个比瓶盖直径略大的圆。这真的很色情。Nero感觉到没来由的委屈，他不是自愿被插入，又被难闻的液体糊了一脸射满一肚子，现在却根本不能迈开腿，只要牵动一点儿肌肉，它就会以不可忽视的重量和热度磨蹭每一块敏感的软肉，刺激得Nero大腿酸软，差点就要半跪下来。而他的胸前也依旧吸着点儿东西，那些创可贴般的胶质物黏在他乳头上，颗粒状的软刺依旧折磨着乳孔，他可以感觉到乳孔边缘是怎样被撑得酸麻……这里的恶魔到底是怎样的色情狂？

或许他应该把它……拽出来。Nero把手探到了后方，指尖摸到了它的末端。它到底有多长？  
年轻的男孩抖着手捏紧那截滑溜溜的凝胶，微微用力，还没抽出几厘米，就被可怕的肠子都快要被整儿个扯出来的感觉吓到不敢继续。他被插得太深了。他怎么能被插到这么深的地方呢？他的整具肉体都好像被穿透在这根恶心的东西上了，难道他要像个变态一样夹着这么一根异形鸡巴去和侮辱他的人搏杀吗？

或许他该改变一下策略，或者说用一用脑子。他想到听过的调侃撇撇嘴，难得思考着能不能直接越过这片迷宫区——有了。他看向自己的机械臂。

但在此之前，他要先处理好自己的小问题。Nero往旁边走了几步，该死的，那截东西卡在肛口随着走路的动作和肌肉条件反射的收缩原地磨蹭，几乎是立即让他又硬了起来。

Nero深吸一口气，一只手抵着石壁，一只手探进自己的裤子，够到那截凝胶，缓缓地将它推进去，直到感觉内里从未被碰触过的地方被再次撑开，以不容抗拒的姿态彻彻底底将他像个红酒瓶般被软木塞塞紧了，甚至自己的手指微微探进了抽搐的穴口，他才抽出手，提好裤子，最后一鼓作气撕下粘在乳头上的特殊创可贴——该死，他的乳头现在是深粉色，即使视觉上看不出来，Nero还是觉得被撑大的乳孔依旧像还没反应过来般大开着，甚至能感觉到吹进来的凉风。Nero甩甩头，出了一层薄汗，脸红得快要发烫。

接连使用机械臂的冲击力越过悬崖时，Nero以惊人的意志力没有发出任何声音，快感已经快要超载，但他现在满脑子都是刻在了他记忆中的更屈辱的时刻。他的记忆力很好，而有些回忆不会随时间而淡漠，只会稍有动静就清醒过来，带着一种新的更剧烈的力量席卷而来。他想着那只丑恶的怪物，半是安慰地告诉自己，和那种被叫成累赘的屈辱相比，肉体的折辱不算什么。还有人需要他去救，还有敌人需要他去打败。虽然已经有了最坏的心理准备，他还是会有点怕一会儿踏进一汪已了无痕迹的血泊之中。

但展现在他面前的是向树冠输送血液的血管——又来？Nero的抱怨在他没有意识到的时候已经带了湿润的喘息。到底要带我去哪儿啊？Nero无法，只好再次踏入这可怕而封闭的地狱，而在这期间他的肛门括约肌将始终被撑开着。

 

End

*为维吉尔诗句


End file.
